Love & War New Year's Eve Special
by cw2k
Summary: Happy New Year everyone!


Love & War New Year's Eve Special

At the Christmas Special, it was revealed that Mileena and Reiko are getting married on New Year's Eve and Jade gave Chris and Tanya shocking news; she's pregnant. A week later, New Year's Eve, Tanya and Chris were given a encore after their performances on Christmas Eve. And now...

New Year's Eve

10:30 PM

New York City

"Here we are, again, baby. Time's Square," said Chris.

"I'm so excited," Jade replied. "You and Tanya have a encore. They must have enjoyed your first gig."

"I know. Tanya is there now so I'm meeting her at the dressing room."

Jade held Chris' hand. He's going to be a father again, this time for real.

When Chris got to the dressing room to meet Tanya.

"Hey, girl."

"Hey, baby. It's almost time. What song are you performing?"

"I have a couple in mind."

11:00 PM

"Welcome to the Love & War New Year's Eve Special," Melody announced. "I am Melody, your host tonight. We have a special encore from my aunt Tanya and my father, Chris!

I Need Love

by

LL Cool J

Performed by Chris

Verse 1

When I'm alone in my room, sometimes I stare at the wall

and in the back of my mind I hear my conscience call

telling me I need a girl who's as sweet as a dove

For the first in my life, I see I need love.

There I was, giggling about the games that I've played with many hearts and I'm not saying no names

Then a thought occurred, tears drops from my eyes burn as I said to myself "Look what you've done to her."

I can feel it inside, I can't explain how it feels

All I know is I'll never dish another raw deal

Playing make-believe pretending that I'm true

holding in my laugh as I say that I love you

Saying it as I kiss you on the ear whispering I love you and I'll always be here

Although I often reminisce I can't believe what I found

A desire for true love floating around

Inside my soul because my soul is cold

One half of me deserves to be this way until I'm old

But the other half deserves affection and joy

and the warmth that is created by a girl and a boy.

I need Love (2x)

Verse 2

Romance sheer delight how sweet

I gotta find a girl to make my life complete

You can scratch my back, we'll get cozy and huddle

I'll lay down my jacket so you can walk over a puddle

I'll give you a rose, pull out your chair before we eat

Kiss you on your cheek and say ohh girl you're so sweet

It's deja vu whenever I'm with you

I could go on forever telling you what I do

But where you at? You're neither here or there

I swear I can't find you anywhere

Damn sure you ain't in my closet or under my rug and this love search is really making me bug

And if you know who you are why don't you make yourself seen

Take a chance with my love and you'll find out what I mean

Fantasies can run but they can't hide and when I find you I will pour all my love inside

I need love (2x)

Verse 3

I wanna kiss you hold never scold you just love you

Suck on your neck caress you and rub you

Grind moan and never be alone

If you're not standing next to me you're on the phone

Can you hear it in my voice? I need love bad

I've got money but love is something that I've never had

I need your ruby red lips sweet face and all

I love you more than a man who's 10 feet tall

I'd watch the sunrise in your eyes

We're so in love when we hug we become paralyzed

Our bodies explode in ecstasy unreal

You're as soft as a pillow I'm as hard as steel

It's like a Dreamland. I can't lie, I've never been there

Maybe this is the experience that you and I can share

Clean and unsoiled yet sweaty and wet

I swear to you, this is something I'll never forget

I need love (2x)

Verse 4

You see what I mean? I've changed. I'm no longer a play boy on the run.

I need something that's stronger

Friendship trust honor respect admiration

This whole experience has been such a revelation

It's taught me love and how to be a real man to always be considerate and do all that I can

Protect you, you're my lady you mean so much

My body tingles all over from the slightest touch of your hand and understand I'll be frozen in time til we meet face to face and you tell me you're mine

If I find you I swear I'll be a good man

I'm not gonna leave it in destiny's hands

I can't sit and wait for my princess to arrive

I have to struggle and fight to keep my dream alive

I'll search the whole world for that special girl

And when I finally find you watch our love unfurl

I need love (2x)

A big round of applause for Chris.

"Alright, everyone, we have one more performance before the wedding," said Melody. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, Tanya!"

Behind Blue Eyes

by Limp Bizkit (Additional lyrics by The Who)

performed by Tanya

No one knows what it's like to be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one know what it's like to be hated

To be fated to telling only lies

But my dreams, they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance that's never free

No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings

Like I do, and I blame you!

No one bites back as hard on their anger

None of my pain and woe can show through

But my dreams, they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours only lonely

My love is vengeance that's never free

When my fist clutches, crack it open before I use it and lose my cool

Wen I smile, tell me some bad news before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil

Put your finger down my throat

If I shiver give me a blanket

Keep me warm

Let me wear your coat

No one knows what it's like

to be the bad man

to be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

A huge round of for Tanya.

Ten minutes later, the wedding begins. Jade, Tanya and the girls of Tekken and Street Fighter serve as bridesmaids for Reiko and Mileena. Chris readies himself towed them.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here tonight on New Year's Eve to wed these two individuals in holy matrimony, Reiko and Mileena. If there's anyone here who objects these two, speak now or shut the fuck up."

Everyone laughed.

"Now then, do we have the ring?"

Chun-Li passes the ring to Reiko.

"Thank you, Chun-Li. Now, without further ado, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband & Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone applauded as Reiko and Mileena kissed.

"Alright everyone, the moment of truth has arrived," Chris announced. "Only two more minutes until that ball drops to the bottom. Let's go!"

A minute to go and everyone looks at the New Year's Eve ball as it descends towards the bottom. Chris, Jade and Tanya are together to witness history of the new year. The countdown began...

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

And here we are. 2017! The ball reached the bottom at midnight. Reiko and Mileena have wed as planned. Chris kisses Jade and held Tanya close.

"Happy New Year, Jade. Tanya.

"Happy New Year, baby," they both said as they both kissed him.

CW2K: This is it! Hope you enjoyed the New Year's Eve Special of Love & War.

HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM CW2K!


End file.
